Lullaby for a Princess Parodies
by Angelwings2002
Summary: We all know and love the song 'Lullaby for a Princess', so why not add in a few other characters? I DO NOT OWN the original song. Please go check it out on YouTube. I will take requests. (Keep in mind I may not know about/be familiar with the fandom.)
1. Lullaby for Dracula

Lullaby for Dracula

(Hotel Transylvania)

A lonely bat flew in the sky, heading towards a recently burned castle. It was a hard night. When the humans invaded Dracula didn't want to believe Martha was taken away from him. Now he was left without his Zing. He was thankful that Mavis wasn't harmed, though she had a hard time sleeping during the day. Dracula didn't want to leave her with his friends, but he wished to head back to the castle. He and Mavis had left so quickly that he had forgot a painting of him and his family. Though he did not think it survived the fire, but he just had to be sure.

Once he flew into the castle he was about to transform to his original form when he heard something that sounded like sweeping. He quickly flew to the lower level and saw a human girl sweeping the broken floor with a broom. She wore a dark cloak and her brown hair was in tangles. Not to mention her clothes looked wore out and muddy.

Dracula's eyes widened and was about to give her a quick scare, but she started coughing harshly and stumbled slightly and stepped on something. It was the painting! She sighed and bent down to pick it up. She looked out the window and back at the picture before she started singing.

Fate has been cruel and people unkind

How could they have hurt you this way?

The blame was their own; the punishment, yours

You're family was broken that day

But into the sadness I'll sing you a song

And I will your company keep

Till your weeping eyes and my lullabies

Have carried you softly to sleep

She suddenly began to spin around and placed the picture back on the table and continued to sweep. She paused and turned back to the picture and smiled slightly.

Once did two vampires who flew under the moon

Look at one another and swoon

They smiled and said, "Surely, there is no body

That is close to your zing as I"

So great was their reign and so brilliant their glory

But one day a dark shadow was cast

Which fell dark upon the friends that they loved

And grew only darker as the decades passed

Dracula could barely believe his ears! This human was showing remorse for what happened! Come to think of it, he didn't see her during the riot. Though she was still young it was clear she didn't despise monsters.

Oh dear Dracula, great vampire of night

Please, rest now in starlight's embrace

Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth

Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night

And carry my sorrow in kind

Dracula, I'm sorry for what they have done

Forgive them for not being kind

The young girl had stared back up at the night sky as if expecting Dracula to appear. She coughed again and reached into her cloak pocket, pulling out a locket and opened it. Dracula used his power to get closer look and saw it was of two people.

Soon did some people take notice that others

Did not give the monsters their due

And neither had they helped them as they deserved

They watched as the monsters demise came soon

But such is the way of the anxiety, it creepily

Takes hold of the mind of its host

And those foolish people did nothing to stop

The destruction of ones who had needed them most

She closed the locket and wore it on her neck this time. She proceeded sweeping and coughed before wiping the tears from her eyes. Dracula seemed to understand, it was her and her parents that liked monsters, but the others didn't see eye to eye with them.

Oh dear Dracula, great vampire of night

Please rest now in starlight's embrace

Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth

Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night

And carry my sorrow in kind

Dracula, I'm sorry for what they have done

May troubles be far from your mind

And forgive them for not being kind

The girl stopped sweeping and walked to the window to get a better look outside at the moon a slight breeze blew in her hair and cloak as she began to sing once more.

The years now before us

Fearful and unknown

I never imagined

You'd raise her on your own

May these thousand winters

Swiftly pass, I pray

I'm sorry; I'm sorry

That she died that way

Dracula flew down from the ceiling and transformers behind her. She didn't seem to notice as she clutched the broom to her chest and tears kept flowing down her face.

May all your dreams be sweet tonight

Safe upon your bed of moonlight

And know not of sadness, pain, or care

And when you dream, she'll find a way to meet you there

Sleep…

Sleep…

Sleep...…

Dracula reached his hand out and attempted to pat her shoulder, but she turned around and gasped, staggering back and clutching the broom to her chest. Her eyes were widened in horror as she gave shaky breathes.

"Please, don't be afraid, I...I'm not going to harm you," Dracula assured her and the girl seemed to relax slightly.

"You...you've been here the whole time?" She asked cautiously.

"Well, not the whole time, but I did hear your song." He admitted and the girl began coughing and cleared her throat.

"Oh...I didn't expect you to hear it..." She said and her face flushed.

"It was lovely, but why did you come here?" Dracula asked and the girl sighed and walked over to the painting in the frame and handed it to Dracula.

"This was the only place I thought I'd be alone. I know what happened here couldn't be just swept up and placed on a shelf, but I felt like I should do something." She explained and started coughing again.

"I've never known a human to care about what happened to monsters...over the decades that have feared us." Dracula said as she stared at the painting. Seeing his beloved Martha smile back at him.

"I guess my family was different." The human said sadly.

"Was?" Dracula questioned and the girl opened her locket up and looked down at it.

"You weren't the only one who lost someone that night." She said simply and Dracula's eyes widened.

"My parents didn't fear monsters, instead they understood them. It was before I was born when the stumbled upon a family, happily playing together. They realized that you all were just like us. You all love your families as much as we did." She continued.

"I can't believe we didn't know about that..." Dracula said, surprised.

"...they...my parents tried to stop the mob from reaching your house, they left me behind fearing I would get hurt. I ran after them anyway, and I was too late...one of the members pushed them down...they didn't get back up..." She then started crying harshly and coughing as Dracula stood in shock.

"Humans...killed their own kind..." He mutter to himself and realized the human was falling and her caught her. Though her sobs and coughs didn't cease.

"What have you been doing since that night?" He asked cautiously and finally her coughing stopped.

"I'll...I'll show you." She said and stood up and grabbed a lantern and started walking out of the castle and Dracula could only follow her.

They walked for a long time before reaching a clearing that had two stones and mounds of dirt beneath them. Dracula then realized what she has been doing. She buried her parents...all alone.

"I'm sorry for your loss...wait, what are you doing?" Dracula asked when he saw that she was laying down between the graves, and her coughs became more violent.

"There's nothing left for me...I'm getting ready to join them." She said simply and dropped the broom and blew the lantern out before coughing again. Dracula was about to speak when he heard rustling in the bushes.

"See guys he's right here." It was Wayne! He, Wanda, Frank, Eunice, and Murray.

"What the? What are you all doing here!?" Dracula exclaimed.

"We got worried about you. And don't worry about Mavis, Griffin stayed behind to watch her." Frank assured him.

"Uh...Drac, whose that?" Murray asked, pointing to the girl and she looked up and started shaking, but Dracula could tell it was because she was cold, not scared. Now that he had a better look at her, he could tell that she hasn't eaten in a long time.

"It's rude to point!" Eunice said, knocking Murray on the head and Dracula cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry I worried you, but I met...I'm sorry I never got your name."

"Oh sorry, it's..." She began coughing again and sighed heavily. "It's...Lucy." She said and the monsters looked at each other.

"Uh Drac, why are you with a human?" Wayne asked cautiously.

"She's not like the other humans. Her parents tried to stop the mob from killing Martha, only to get killed themselves." Dracula explained and Wanda gasped.

"Oh you poor thing." She said sincerely and walks over to Lucy, who smiled up at her.

"It's not your fault, those people couldn't see past their fear." She said and cough again.

"What are you going to do now?" Wanda asked and Lucy sighed.

"Join my parents." She said and everyone but Drac gasped.

"Oh Lucy, you shouldn't give up, you can still live your life." Wanda said and Lucy shook her head.

"No, I don't have anyone else." She said.

"Well, how about us?" Murray suggested and everyone started to agree.

"Yeah, you can."

"It'll be great."

"Come on."

"Thanks...but no thanks. I want to be with my parents. I know what your thinking, you think if Drac bites me then I'll be fine, but if I do that then it'll be like saying I don't want to see them again." She explained and everyone looked at each other.

"We understand." Dracula said and everyone nodded.

"Could you do one thing for me first?" She asked.

"Yes, anything." Dracula said.

"After I'm gone, could you bury me with them. I was going to make my own grave, but I don't think I can." Lucy said and started coughing again.

"Of course sweetie. Just...just close you eyes. You'll see your parents soon." Wanda said softly and clutched Lucy's hand. The human girl smiled and looked back up at Dracula.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry things couldn't be different." She whispered before closing her eyes and everyone watched her for a moment. Wanda then stood up and walked over to Wayne and rested her head in his shoulder.

"She's gone."

Everyone got to work and finally dug a grave, giving Lucy her final resting place and even gave them a proper gravestone. Simply reading: Here lies the ones who understood monsters.

After a while, they started heading back to Dracula's home and before Dracula walked away he swore he hard laughter and turned back to grave and saw nothing. He walked back with his friends.

He didn't notice a spirit of a young girl running over to two other ghosts, hugging them happily before all three disappeared.

Author's Note:

Okay, so I know it's not want you would expect from a parody song, but I wanted the first parody to show that I could make the song mean more then what it originally had meant. So, this was a taste of what I could do. Hope you guys will want to request something!

Anyway, fun facts about this, originally I wasn't going to add the other monsters. Just have Lucy send Dracula to get something from her abandoned house and when he got back she would be dead, but I didn't want to be that cruel. In another version she was just going to collapse after singing...but that would just be lazy.

Okay, all in all, I really hope you guys liked it. I have a few other parodies that I wrote and some maybe based of fan fictions I already wrote. Again, just showing what I can do.

I'm also willing to do parodies to Luna's Reply if you guys would like. It all depends. The requests can simply be just a song, or I can make a short story such as this. I hope you all enjoyed this! And please leave a review whether you want a request or not!


	2. Lullaby for Anxiety

Lullaby for Anxiety

(Sander Sides)

Roman paced around his room for hours. A lot has happened between the four sides. Logan, Patton, Roman and Virgil seemed to have gotten closer, yet the side of creativity felt like he still had tension with Virgil. Sighing heavily he glanced up at his several Disney posters and walked onto the balcony. He did what any prince would do in this situation. Sing.

We had been cruel and I was unkind

How can I have pushed you away?

The blame was our own; the punishment, yours

Our motives were questioned today

But into the confusion I'll bring you a song

And I will your company keep

Till your tired eyes and my lullabies

Have carried you softly to sleep

As Roman finished the second verse several images appeared before him of Thomas, Logan, Patton and himself. Back when they were introduced as Thomas' sides. Before Virgil was even known. Then more images of Thomas' vines that featured Roman appeared as well.

Once did a prince who shone like the sun

Give his host creativity and sigh

He smiled and said, "Surely, there is no side

So amazing and so well beloved as I"

So great was his reign and so brilliant his glory

That long was the shadow he cast

Which fell dark upon another side that he knew

And grew only darker as days and nights passed

The images shifted and one side showed Roman smiling happily and laughing with Patton, Thomas and even Logan. The other side, however, showed Virgil with his hoodie up and crouched down in a shadow that they all seemed to be casting down on him.

Lullay dear Virgil, goodnight fellow side

And rest now in our loving embrace

Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth

Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night

And carry my sorrow in kind

Virgil, you're loved so much more than you know

Forgive us for being so blind

Roman adjusted his hair and did his best as he tried to keep tears from falling. He felt the guilt rising from his chest and breathed in heavily as images of the more recent videos appears. Specifically scenes that he made jokes about Virgil.

Soon did that prince take notice that others

Did not give the anxiety his due

And neither had he helped him as he deserved

He stood by as the anxiety's unhappiness grew

Roman has now regretted those moments deeply. He should have listened to Patton earlier. He was right, despite being the form of anxiety, Virgil was an important part of who Thomas was. Just as he was. Suddenly images changed to when Virgil ducked out.

But such is the way of the sadness, it swiftly

Takes hold of the mind of its host

And that foolish prince did nothing to stop

The destruction of one who had needed him most

Roman gripped the edge of the balcony in anger. He was so blind! All this time he treated Virgil as the villain, when in reality he wasn't acting much better either. And he was supposed to be heroic! This wasn't right! He wiped tears away as he continued.

Lullay dear Virgil , goodnight fellow side

And rest now in our loving embrace

Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth

Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night

And carry my sorrow in kind

Virgil, you're loved so much more than you know

May troubles be far from your mind

And forgive us for being so blind

Roman stared at the images of him and the other sides reconciling after Virgil saved them from the dark corner of Thomas' mind. He smiled fondly and watched four Disney style birds fly over him.

The years now before us

Fearful and unknown

I'll never imagined

Us facing them on our own

May these thousand winters

Swiftly pass, I pray

We love you; We'd miss you

If you went away

Roman meant every word he sang, knowing full well it was true and the image shifted into one off all the sides, Thomas included, hugging each other and smiling happily.

May all your dreams be sweet tonight

Safe upon your bed of moonlight

And know not of sadness, pain, or care

And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there

Sleep...

Sleep…

Sleep…

Roman smiled happily, know feeling a lot better then he did and walked inside his castle. He closed the doors and took one last look outside.

"Goodnight Virg, see you next time."

Author's Note:

This was a request for Pizza01! I really hope you liked it! I know it's not the best, but I think it turned out pretty well.

Side note: This takes place after the video, 'Can Anxiety Be Good?' If that wasn't clear.

Anyway, as always I'm open for requests though I do have a couple I plan to do. We'll see if some of you request something! And even if you don't want to request something, leave a review anyway! I'd love to know what you guys think!

Pizza01: I hope you liked it! Also I was surprised this was the first request, but I've grown to love the Sander Sides! They always make me smile! I had a lot of fun writing this!

ExplosionMare: I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know enough about FNAF. I don't think I'd be able to make a song for you. Again, I'm really sorry and hope you understand.


	3. Lullaby for a Hero

Number 3: Lullaby for a Hero

It was dark night and the only light shown were candles that several people were carrying. The walked in a crowd all heading for a hill top and glanced quietly at one another. They've all gathered for one reason, they came to remember someone amazing. Someone who had influenced their lives for many years.

They came to remember, Stan Lee.

Fate had been cruel and order unkind

I can't believe that you died that day

But rest easy now; it just was your time

Your words weren't silenced that day

And into the sadness we bring you a song

And we will your company keep

Till your creative eyes and our lullabies

Has carried you softly to peace

One of the fans set up a projection form their phone and another set up a screen. They put a projection of Stan Lee's cameos in the Marvel movies.

Once did a man who shone like the sun

Write out his ideas in mind

People smiled and said, "Surely, there is nobody

So amazing, and so creative in this time."

The scene shifted to Stan being surrounded by the Marvel Heroes he created and it slowly shifted from their comic book designs to the movie designs.

So great was his reign and so brilliant his glory

That soon a bright light was cast

Which fell high upon the comics he loved

And grew only brighter as the years passed

Everyone who gathered now took off their coats and revealed that they were wearing several Marvel merchandise. Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic 4, and Guardian's of Galaxy. All of them were there.

Oh dear Stan Lee, great hero of mine

Rest now in heaven's embrace

Author of Avengers, the four and X-men

Captain America, and the Guardian's of space

Carry your peace and the heroes of light

You were so brilliant and kind

Stan Lee, you're loved so much more than you know

I can't believe you ran out of time

A couple people started to cry but refused to stop singing. They looked up at the sky and smiled through the tears.

Soon did some people take notice that his health

Did not give Stan Lee his due

And neither had we helped him as he deserved

We stood by as his unhealthiness grew

And such is the way of the virus, it quickly

Takes hold of the lungs of its host

And all of those people could do nothing to stop

The destruction of one who had needed them most

The projection of Stan Lee continued, and several people hugged their friends who were extremely effected. They then saw a shooting star fly across the sky.

Oh dear Stan Lee, great hero of mine

Rest now in heaven's embrace

Author of Avengers, the four and X-men

Captain America, and the Guardian's of space

Carry your peace and the heroes of light

You were so brilliant and kind

Stan Lee, you're loved so much more than you know

May troubles be far from your mind

I can't believe you ran out time

Everyone was silent for a moment as the project froze on an image of Stan Lee smiling and everyone held hands as the sun started to rise over the hill. Then all began to s8ng once more.

The movies now before us

Fearful and unknown

I never imagined

They be without cameos

May these thousand winters

Swiftly pass, we pray

We loved you; We'll miss you

All these miles away

May all your dreams be sweet tonight

Safe upon your bed of moonlight

And know not of sadness, pain, or care

And when we dream, maybe we'll find a way to meet you there

Sleep…

Sleep…

Sleep...…

"Excelsior forever!" Everyone cried out happily.

One by one, they all started to blow out their candles and walk down the hill. Until one remained. A girl who had a white cloak on. She had blue shirt, white skirt, and wore a blue pendant with angel wings on it. She smiled happily on the hill and watched the sunset.

"Thank you Stan Lee, thank you." She smiled and pressed the pearl on her pendant and angel wings appeared in her back. She jumped off the hill and flew off into the sunrise.

Dedicated to Stan Lee, a true hero inside and out.

December 28, 1922-November 12, 2018

Author's Note:

Okay, I know I've already done a Stan Lee thing before, but I wrote this after he passed away and I figured it would be another good one-shot to do. Just another one to show you what I can do with this already amazing song.

Hope you all liked it and please don't be shy to leave a request!

Pizza01: You're welcome, and thanks again for making the request.

ExplosionMare: I see what I can do, any specific princess you want me to do?


End file.
